MAS ALLA DE LA MUERTE
by wenliz
Summary: lOs fAnTaSmAs ExIsTeN y...PoDrAn AmAr?


Más allá de la muerte:

En una escuela como cualquiera, ala hora de la salida un grupo de amigos conversaban de lo que harían el fin de semana.

-y que aremos mañana-, un joven castaño pregunto

-yo opino que vallamos al cine- , una chica pelirroja contesto

-eso me párese una buena idea-, dijo una chica rubia y tímida

-yo tengo una mejor idea-, un peli plateado propuso

-cual es riku?

-vallamos al cementerio, ahí se pone interesante

-si, que dices sora

-yo si voy…y namine

-yo….s...si

Al día siguiente

-chicos, no me asusten

-Wa!!!!!

-riku!

-riku, ya basta, deja a namine en Pas

-sora y si nos separamos para ganar espacio

-si, vamos

Los chicos se separaron y pero namine estaba aterrorizada por estar sola, camina y choca contra una lapida

-te encuentras bien?

Namine alzo la vista y vio que se trataba de un joven muy apuesto, rubio y oji azul

-s..si

-soy roxas…roxas akimoto

-soy…namine….hokino

-y que haces aquí

-vine con amigos pero me perdí…

-ya veo

-y tu?

-ami me trajeron….digamos que es como mi hogar

Namine oye que sus amigos se acercaban

-ven te voy a……roxas?

-namine donde estabas, es hora de irnos

-si, esque roxas…..

Vamos namine

Al dia siguiente namine se hallaba dibujando

-namine que aces?

-a kairi, nada

-déjame ver(le quita su blok)

-no kairi, espera

-quien es el, es muy apuesto

-es el chico de ayer

-como dices que se llama

-roxas akimoto

-y que, lo veras de nuevo, no me digas que no lo deseas ver e nuevo

-pz el dice que se la pasa en el cementerio

-ahí esta, velo de nuevo

En la noche

-roxas?

-aquí estoy

-roxas…hola

-Hola,. Vienes con tus amigos?

-no, vengo sola

-siéntate

Empezaron a platicar y sin darse cuenta ya era muy tarde

-o no, mira la hora ya es muy tarde

-vete, no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa

-adios

Así pasaron los días, la amistad de namine y roxas iba cambiando cada día

-jóvenes ella es olette akimoto

"akimoto"

En la hora del recesó

-hola soy kairi y ella es namine

-mucho gusto

-tu apellido es akimoto?

-si

-conoces a roxas, roxas akimoto

-si..(Agacha la mirada)

-el es un chico tan agradable

-de que hablas, roxas murió…hace 4 años

-que…imposible…yo lo visito, en el cementerio

Imposible ( se va)

-namine, alo mejor te dio otro nombre

-no lo creo, es una confusión

Namine busca a olette y le enseña el dibujo que izo

-dime que este no es tu primo

-como lo conociste, el es roxas

-que, no esto no….es posible

Esa noche namine no visito a roxas, estaba confundida, y quería saber quien tenia razón.

Al día siguiente:

-namine

-que pasa

-ve esto

Namine vio un artículo de un periódico viejo

Con un articulo que decía

"chico muere al caer de la torre de la estación"

-esto que es

-mira

Namine vio la foto, era roxas

-había olvidado ese accidente

-roxas esta vivo!

Namine corre y espera la noche para ir a ver a roxas.

-roxas!

-Aquí estoy

-roxas dime que tu….no eres

-un fantasma?

-como

-mira ese lapida

Namine se acerca y ve la lapida, era la de roxas

-por que…(llora)

-mira, se supone que ya no debo sentir, pero….(ojos llorosos) yo …solo quiero estar a tu lado…vivir con tigo

-yo también….

Lo intenta tocar pero su piel la traspasa

-prometes que siempre estarás con migo

-siempre…namine que te pasa!

-es solo que…ya no quiero esperar(cae desmallada)

-namine!

"kairi"

-vamos namine, despierta

"sora"

-no te vallas namine

"riku"

"chicos no lloren, estaré bien"

-namine

"roxas"

De pronto todo se ilumina y aparecen roxas y namine completamente vestidos de blanco

-roxas, estaremos juntos?

-si (la abraza)

-No me separare de ti

-no oyes?

"Namine!, no te vallas, por favor"

-son mis amigos y familia

-aun puedes volver

-pero yo quiero estar a tu lado

-y lo estaremos, lo prometo…pero quiero que vivas, yo lo entenderé y siempre te estaré esperando

-yo….

Roxas pone su dedo en los labios de namine para después besarla lentamente, como si no hubiera mañana en tal forma tal vez era así.

-ya estas bien

-la trajimos

-namine, nos preocupaste mucho

-es…estoy bien…"roxas"

20 años después:

Una persona rubia y bella se encontraba en su auto esperando el cambio se semáforo cuando….

-una ambulancia

-señora….señora…

"por fin"

-te he esperado

-como lo prometiste

Namine vuelve a su apariencia joven

-mi namine

-roxas, ahora si….juntos por siempre

-por siempre

La besa y ambos quedaron juntos, ni la muerte los pudo separar, ellos se siguieron amando aun….mas allá de la muerte.


End file.
